Forbidden Love
by MARUKAITE SHIP THEM ALL
Summary: During war between Austria and Prussia, The prince of Austria, Roderich, planned to marry the princess of Hungary, Elizabeta, to overthrow Prussia, but what if Elizabeta falls in love with the prince of Prussia, Gilbert? Rated T just to be safe. Please No bashing on any ships. Sorry we made Austria evil but there must be a villain! PS Cover image belongs to original artist


Summary

During war between Austria and Prussia, The prince of Austria, Roderich, planned to marry the princess of Hungary, Elizabeta, to overthrow Prussia, but what if Elizabeta falls in love with the prince of Prussia, Gilbert?

Prologue

"Seize the village! Kill all the men and capture all the women and children!" a Prussian rebel ordered as he set fire to the village.

"Yes sir!" many men replied with salutes, before they went to spill blood.

This was the beginning of a long war that may last for centuries. When the rebel army of Prussia lit a village of Austria on fire causing many anger responses from the Austrian family. The king of Prussia, King Frederick, tried to convince them that the royal Prussian family did not order this attack, for it was the rebel army, but the Austrian Queen Theresa paid no attention for all she saw was the red blood spilling from her people's bodies. Thanks to an army of rebels, a war called the "war that should never be forgotten" started.

-many years later- chap 1 BEGIN

"Father I sugge-" the young son started out before he was interrupted.

"Nonsense Roderich. You must marry Princess Elizabeta. It is a job a heir must do. Its the only way for the alliance to stay. with this, we could overthrow that stupid kingdom!" the king laughed, not the santa one. (Not HO HO HO! More like MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!) the evil villain one.

"Yes father." Roderich bowed and began to smile evilly. ((DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN))- lol XD

-At the palace of Hungary-

"Father? Why must I marry prince Roderich? I don't really appreciate his company at all!" Elizabeta protested.

"We are helping Queen Theresa, Elizabeta." The king of Hungary answered. "Besides, I've never liked Prussians anyways. Those good for nothing, bloodthirsty villains. They disgust me." He said with a disgusted grim look on his face.

"I see..." Elizabeta sighed looking at the ground. "I'm going to go to my room. Please excuse me father." She curtsied quickly and began to make her way to her room. Elizabeta never did think poorly of the Prussians. This was probably because of her childhood friend, Gilbert for he was Prussian. They promised each other, they wouldn't hurt each other and that they would stand by each other forever. Elizabeta didn't know where he was currently, but she didn't want to break that promise even if she was princess of Hungary. She never did like the idea of royalty and wearing fancy dresses. Elizabeta grew up as a tomboy after all. She opened the door to her room.

"GYAAAAAAAAH!" A familiar voice screamed.

"Ah! What was that?!" Elizabeta ran to her balcony.

"H-hey! You up there! Could you help me here?!" There was an albino boy around her age about to get shot by a Hungarian soldier. "C-could you tell this asshole to not shoot me? Please?!" He looked terrified for his life,or his butt, not wanting an arrow through either of those.

"G-G-Gilbert?!" Elizabeta gasped in disbelief. "Uh-Uhm... Soldier! This man means no harm to our country!" She announced "You shall not shoot him!"

"This man is not an enemy?" The soldier asked with disbelief

"Yes. He means no harm." She clarified. "Also do not mention this to the king."

"Yes Princess." The soldier saluted and marched away.

"Phew... Danke..." The albino sighed in relief, but was cut off as his savior smacked his head with a frying pan.

"You Idiot! What on earth are you doing here?! You know my father does not favor Prussians!."

"Geez. Your old man is a tad racist... And I'm here to ask you something... Wait a minute..."

"Um... I'm getting married to the prince of Austria..." Elizabeta said looking at the ground.

A moment passed in silence. Before the Prussian broke it.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED TO THAT UNAWESOME AUSTRIAN?!"

"Yeah... Father wants to help out queen Theresa..." Elizabeta explained scratching the back of her neck as she did so.

((Why? Cuz Father has the hots for Queen Theresa?))XD

"WHAT!? IT WAS NEVER OUR AWESOME SELVES FAULT THAT THE REBELS ATTACKED. ALL WE'RE DOING IS DEFENDING OURSELVES!" Gilbert protested.

"I know that! It's not like I forgot our promise we made when we were midgets." Elizabeta crossed her arms. "What? Did you forget about it you albino idiot.?!" She huffed.

"Nein! I remember it! It was something like...No matter what happens, we will forever be allies." Gilbert said with his w's geting replaced by v's. No matter how Elizabeta thought about it, she thought it was cute. 'NO. HE'S NOT CUTE. HE'S AN IDIOT. NO CUTE AT ALL' she thought as her face was turning red as the Prussian's eyes.

"Liz? HELLO?!" Gilbert yelled, waving his hand countless times in front of Elizabeta's face. "Kesesesesese! HA! Your face looks so weird! HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed.

"O-Oh! Is that so?" Elizabeta blushed. "HEY, WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU IDIOT?!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, THAT LATE REACTION OF YOURS!" Gilbert laughed some more. "WORTH A MILLION GOLD BARS! Kesesesese!" Gilbert laughed even more. He laughed so hard and loud, it probably would've broken glass.

"SHUT UP!"

"So enough chit chat Liz." He said, rubbing his eyes from tears of laughter. "I need to ask you something. Is there anyway your kingdom can seal the alliance without marriage?" Gilbert asked a bit concerned.

"Why are you asking, Mr.I'm so Awesome?" Elizabeth sassed.

"Well...-" He began.

"May I come in Lady Elizabeta?"A voice asked from outside the door.

"Shhh. Quick hide!" Elizabeth hushed

"Shh yourself! Don't need to tell me twice!"Prussia whispered-yelled

"Yes? May I ask who this is?" Elizabeta formally asked.

"Its a servant. You don't need to know my name Milady." The servant outside replied.

"Please drop the formalities. Just call me Liz." Elizabeta sighed. She really didn't like the "Milady" thing.

"Theres no way a servant like me can do that." The servant said a little bit surprised. She closed the door behind her.

Thump!

"What was that?" The concerned servant asked.

"Its probably a bird. Don't mind it." 'Idiot Prussian...'" She lied.

"Anyways Milady. There has been news. His majesty ordered an attack on the Prussian royal kingdom." The servant announced with a hint of sadness in her frail voice.

"WHAT?! WHY MUST HE DO THAT?!Is there anyway to stop it?" Elizabeta was horrified

"I'm sorry Milady... This news is late coming. I'm sad to say that all the Prussian royal members, knights, and servants are all in ashes."

'Except for one...' "Is that so? That is a shame..." Elizabeta sorrowfully lowered her head.

" There has been one survivor.."

"REALLY!? May I ask his name?" Elizabeta felt one light of hope.

"I believe his name is Ludwig. May I be excused? I have been in the presence of a royal for way too long than a servant should." The servant asked.

"Hm. Sure.. "

"Thank you for your time and patience Milady." The servant girl curtsied and walked away.

"Come out already idiot." Elizabeta sighed, shoving the door shut behind her.

"Alright Alright." Gilbert snorted.

"So you heard right.." She asked, trying to hold back tears.

"I can't... Believe my old man died..." He gasped with a horrified expression spread across his pale face.

"What about your mother?"

"She died years ago..." Gil waved it off

"I see. May I Ask who Ludwig is?" Elizabeta asked, trying to lighten up the dark mood of sadness and shock.

"That little guy was this kid our family found. Says he was from the 'Holy Roman Empire' he explained. Gilbert had his hand over his forehead. He looked like he was in pain.

"No way! Wasn't that empire overthrown by the French?!" Elizabeta jumped up in surprise.

"Seems like it. When we found him he was only around 6 with heavy wounds. Kept muttering stuff about panties, pasta, and evil Austrian..."

"Hmm... Sounds like someone I know when I was around Roderich palace..." Elizabeta thought aloud.

"I don't really care. I need to know something though... Wheres Ludwig now?"

"It seems like he's missing or something... Anyways it's late, we should go to sleep now."

"Yeah... Cool..." Gilbert groaned. He stretched his arms sleepily.

Gilbert slept on the floor while Liz slept on her bed. It made Liz curious for Gilbert was handling the uncomfortable feeling of the floor without a care. However she knew that he was a master of a facade. She dozed off with a memory playing in her mind.

_Flashback_

_"YOU CAN'T CATCH THE AWESOME ME!CUZ I'M THE AWESOME GINGERBREAD MAN". Gilbert Teased, sprinting away._

_"Ah!Wait up, Gilly! You might trip!" Liz called after him concerned._

_"As if the awesome me will ever tri- ACK!" Gil yelped as he fell face first._

_"I told you..." Liza face palmed._

_"T-The awesome me is fine.." Gil sniffed, trying to hold back his tears. He really didn't want his best friend to see him cry. It was too unawesome!_

_"Ouch... That wound looks bad. Lets get it checked." Liz suggested._

_"Y-Yeah.. " Gil winced while trying to get off the ground._

_"Need any help,Gil?" She offered her hand to him._

_"N-No..." Gil lied, blushing from her offer._

_"Fine by me..." Liz shrugged her shoulders. She couldn't help but smile at him._

_Despite the looooooong walk, Liz and Gil walked/limped back to the Hungarian royal palace. On the way, the two talked about sparring, swords, power, you know, just a bunch of boy stuff. However Gil's voice sounded strained whenever he talked. That made Liz concerned. Finally, the two little warriors reached the castle. Liz couldn't help but notice Gil's sweaty face and the loud panting in his voice. His face looked like it was decorated with pain. That only made Liz even more concerned._

_"We're back, Gil." Liz sighed in relief._

_"No shit, sherlock." Gil hissed._

_"Who's Sherlock?" Liz questioned, completely clueless._

_"No clue. Just wanted to say that." He confessed._

_"Anyways lets go to my room. I'll call ." ((Aru!))_

_Gil cringed.'Of all of the rooms. Why is hers the furthest?!' He thought in his head._

_"Yeah sure..."Gil nodded hesitantly. He was not looking forward to anymore walking._

_"Hey, I'm going on ahead to get . Why don't you go wait in my room?" Liz suggested._

_"Fine... Just go get your damn doctor already!" He snarled coldly._

_After what seems hours of struggle Gil finally made it into her room,only to see she was waiting with ._

_"What took you so long?!" Liz huffed impatiently._

_"Geez. I bet it wasnt even that long." Gilbert pouted._

_"I was waiting for an hour!" She hissed._

_"Ok... Maybe that is long."_

_"Just sit down." She pointed to a chair._

_"Yes mom..." He rolled his eyes._

_""What was that?!" Liz gave Gil the "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Look._

_"Nothing..." He looked away trying not to laugh._

_Liz and laid Gilbert's leg out. carefully inspected it. Finally, he had figured out the problem._

_"It seems like you sprained your ankle really bad and obtained a few bruises on your arm. Its normally not this bad... Aru." explained._

_"WHAT?! IF IT WAS THAT BAD WHY didn't YOU TELL ME?!" Liz yelled in anger._

_"Come on worrywart! It's not the end for me!" Gil reassured his friend._

_"Aru... I think it will heal in a month or so..." estimated. The two youngsters looked at each other._

_"Is that fast?" Gil asked._

_"Yes! Aru." He replied with a smile._

_"Ok! Thanks Doctor! See ya sometime!" Liz smiled, pushing Wang Yao out of the room. "BYEEEEEE!"_

_"What was that about huh?" Gil snapped._

_"I don't know... I kinda just felt like we needed some privacy." Liz sighed closing the door behind her._

_"H-hey... You do know how wrong that sounded, right?" Gil blushed._

_"D-Don't get the wrong idea!"_

_"Ikindoflikethatideathough..." He mumbled with a blush._

_"What did you say?" Liz asked, cupping her hand behind her ear to hear better._

_"N-NOTHING! THE AWESOME ME DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" Gil stammered flusteredly._

_"? Okay then... Gilbaka."_

_"NOT AWESOME AT ALL,BRUHH!"_

_"Yeah. Yeah..."_

_"I cant wait until my leg heals..." Gil sighed._

_" same" Liz smiled._

Flashback over.

Elizabeta woke up to a knocking sound coming from her door.

"Lady Elizabeta? May I come in?" A voice asked. Elizabeta jumped. She looked for Gilbert on the floor.

"Gil? You down there? Hide!" She whisper-yelled.

"Yeah yeah... I already heard it." He grumbled as he rolled under her four-poster canopy bed.

"Uhm... Just a moment! Please wait out there! Ummm..." She paused for a moment to think of an excuse. "My hair is all messed up! I'm going to fix it myself!"

"O-okay..." The voice quietly said. Elizabeta rushed over to her mirror and began to brush her hair. Her excuse wasn't completely a lie. Gosh did she need to brush her hair! She gently brushed her warm brown hair in front of the mirror, watching her reflection continuously stroke a brush, back and forth across her hair. After awhile, her hair was as smooth as silk and as straight as a stick. Elizabeta thought that she looked weird with straight hair so she pulled her hair up into a high ponytail.

"Okay! You may come in!" She finally replied.

"T-thank you..." A plain servant curtsied as she walked into Elizabeta's room.

"So why did you come?" Elizabeta asked as politely as she could.

"I wanted to give you this letter from prince Roderich. The prince said that it contains a lot of information about your upcoming wedding. " The servant explained handing the letter to her.

'W-wedding?! Liz wasn't joking around!' Gilbert thought in his head.

"Oh! Thanks. I'm not looking forward to that wedding..." Elizabeta confessed.

"I understand how you feel..." The servant said. "And unfortunately, I also came to ask you about your dress... But I think I'll leave that for another day."

"You don't like Roderich either huh?"

"I don't like him at all. I know he's only marrying you to piss off Prince Gilbert

and obtain all of Hungary's riches!" The servant clenched her fist. "I've tried to tell his majesty countless times, yet he chooses to ignore the truth!"

"I'm so sorry about father." Elizabeta apologized.

"It's fine. But I have to go now..." The servant's face fell a little.

"Oh... Well, feel free to come visit me anytime!"

"Bye."

"Looks like your old man can be an idiot huh?"

"EEEEK WHEN WERE YOU-" Elizabeta was interrupted when the albino put a finger up to his mouth.

"Shhh" Gil deadpanned.

"When were you there?!" She flustered.

"Since like last night. Oh come on! You literally told me to hide just now! " Gilbert said, rolling his eyes.

"So what do we do about this letter?" Liz asked.

"Burn it." Gilbert answered, laying his head back on the floor uninterested in the letter.

"IDIOT WHAT IF IT-" she was cut off.

"Shhh you unawesome air head."

"WHAT- What do you mean burn it?" Liz questioned.

"I don't like Roddy. He's a jerk. I don't want you to become a jerk. -That letter has his germs." He answered, running his hand through his hair.

"I have to read it though."

"Give it."

"Im not gonna burn it!"

"Let me read it for you _idiot_."

"Y-you're the idiot!"

"_Idiot_."

"I**diot**!"

"Tweet"

"...what was that?" Liz jumped a little.

"Its my awesome pal obviously, idiot. His name is Gilbird, he's not an _idiot like you_." Gilbert rolled his eyes again.

"I will slit your throat." She threatened.

"_Idiot_." He taunted.

"Tweet!" Gilbird chirped.

"Did that thing call me an **idiot**?!" Liz snapped in anger.

"Of course not,_ idiot_. Birds don't talk in Hungarian or German or any human language in fact..." Gilbert pointed out.

"SHUT-" Liz began.

"Hey _idiot_. Some people might hear you talking to yourself." He shushed Liz by putting his index finger on her lips.

"Shaddap. This pointless bickering is taking us nowhere. Here's the letter." She sighed, handing him the letter.

Ripppppppp!

"What did you do?!"

"I ripped it."

"Why?!"

"Cuz i don't like Roddy."

"What if that had something important?!" Liz snapped.

"...whoops." Gilbert "apologized" sarcastically.

"sigh..."

"Judging the paper and stamp it wasnt anything important. Plus a normal servant was delivering it so its just a normal letter probably." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"You... You said something smart!" Liz exclaimed in shock.

"Obviously. We awesome Germanic rulers are the best!" He snickered, making an "awesome" pose.

"Theres the Gil i know and hate..." She sighed.

"What does that mean?!" Gilbert snapped.

"I don't want to tell you, _idiot._" She giggled.

"W-What?! How could my brilliant insult possibly backfire on me?!" He stammered.

"Maybe I'm more awesome than you." She giggled.

"Impossible! I am ze awesome god of awesomeness!"

"Theres no such thing as a god of awesome, idiot." Elizabeta sighed. "Anyways, this is gonna go nowhere. Luckily my father assigned me a secret group. The are loyal to me and to me only. Not even my father can control them." She announced proudly.

"I hate to admit it, but that's pretty awesome!" Gilbert complimented.

"Yeah! 'IM SO AWESOME!' Ha! You called me awesome in some way!" She laughed.

"What?! I-I what?! Uh... I did n- ok maybe I did! But I'm still awesomer than you!" He pointed out. "Sigh... Anyways, I really want to go back to Prussia! I need to see Ludwig and help him build something to shelter him and other survivors."

"Ok. Wait- You are NOT going alone Gil! I'm going with you!" Elizabeta gave him a hopeful stare making him blush.

'I want to say no, but how could I? I mean, sure, I am more awesome than her, but she has that cool army and plus Icouldbealittlebitclosertoher...' Gilbert thought. He finally came up with a conclusion.

"F-fine! You can come with me!" He blushed. "B-but only if you change out of that unawesome dress you're wearing! If you want to come with me, you have to look at least a little bit awesome! Wear awesome armor or boy clothes!"

"Uh, ok then. But don't you dare look at me while I'm changing idiot! I will hit you with my frying pan!" Liz yelled, opening her closet.

She shoved her 3 fancy dresses to the back of her closet to ensure that Gilbert wouldn't see them and began to rummage through the variety of clothes in her closet. Finally, she came across her father's old cloak and her own set of boy clothes that her close friend secretly gave to her as a birthday present. She slipped on the boy clothes and covered herself with the dark majestic cloak. Of course Elizabeta knew that she'd need a weapon, so she picked up her frying pan. She smiled at herself as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Ok! Is this good enough for you?" She asked proudly.

"Yeah, but do something about your hair." He pointed at her long hair. "If you go out like that, they'd think that I'm kidnapping a girl."

"Geez! You're picky!" Elizabeta sighed.

"Precautions man. precaution."

"Well you should change yourself. Those clothes of yours makes it obvious that you're a royal Prussian."

"... I dont wanna change."

"I'll go out." Liz rolled her eyes.

"Thats not it. Learning that everything I held dear had recently turned into ashes, makes me not really… wanna lose anything else." Gilbert said sorrowfully.

"... I understand, but you should wear a cloak. Luckily Prussians have a similar smell to Hungarians so your smell shouldn't get much attention." Elizabeta suggested.

" You're a perv."

"NO I'M NOT"

"Why were you smelling me then?"

"Well… Well...I'M NOT A PERV."

"What ever. Anyways, we should head to Prussia soon. Just gimme a cloak and make sure you have weapons."

"Ok... Fine..." Liz snorted and walked back to her closet to find another cloak. While doing so, she noticed the letter that Gilbert had ripped was still legible. She picked up two pieces of paper and put them together to look like it hadn't been torn.

_**Dear My Darling Elizabeth,**_

_**Hello. I wanted to let you know that our dream wedding will be on April 30th of this year. So that gives you 3 months to prepare your dress. My kingdom will prepare the rest. All you have to worry about is your attire. Also, I'm looking for a man named Gilbert Beilschmidt. If you know where he is, please send me a letter. That brat must be executed immediately! I'm so glad that your kingdom has burned Gilbert's palace. I can imagine his face while he watched his home burn. It cracks me up! Anyways, see you sometime soon.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Prince Roderich**_

Elizabeta was in shock.' First of all, MY NAME IS NOT ELIZABETH, STUPID! Second, Executed?! He's never done anything wrong! Roderich on the other hand, has done many despicable things! He forced poor Feliciano to be his henchman!' Unfortunately, Elizabeta hadn't realized that when she lived with Roderich.

"What's wrong Liz?" Gilbert asked.

"Roderich wants to execute you!"

"Pft."Gilbert bursted out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?! This is no laughing matter!" Elizabeta did not seem amused.

"I'd like to see that weak bitchy bastard try!"

"Yeah yeah Supreme Lord Gilbert. told my elite squad to prepare some hare. we're heading to Prusia right now so lets go. First we go through the town seeing that the only way to reach the forest leading to Prussia. Second we make your army gather all your subjects so you can speak some powerful heart touching speech got it?"

"when did you come up with this plan?"

"Just now."

"Expected from my awesome friend."

"We should be leaving now."

As Gil went to put on the cape Liz gave him,Liz began tying her hair and laces for the trip. Why was she doing this again? Liz wondered until she got her answer. Its all because of Gilbert. Suddenly she began to find it hard to breath. Her heart was pounding like the drums on a battlefield. Her cheeks began to heat up. ' Am I sick?' she asked herself. 'Nah. Must be something else. Why am I thinking about that idiot anyways!' She controlled her breathing and walked out of her room. There she met her elite squad, a group a multi-talented people assigned to protect her from all harm.

First she met eyes with Alfred, a young man from the colonies,with unsurpassed strength. Rumors said that he swung a grown up buffalo a round like a towel as a blooming toddler. He left the colonies when he was 15 in order to escape the war that was brewing. The blonde Hercules grinned at her showing his pearly white teeth. He wore spectacles and had this strange cowlick at where his bangs parted from each other. He's the youngest.

Second she glared at Vladmir, the Romanian that she absolutely adored. **_NOT._ **They were like cats and dogs hence why Liz named so many of the guard dogs after him. Vladmir #1. Vladmir #2. etc. He was talented at setting trap and sneaking around the shadows. Some say that he has the ability to draw on the power known as magic. when Liz heard that she waved it away. There is no such thing as magic and if so there is no way that this idiot has the talent to do that. when this vile creature, quoted from Liz, smirked at her back showing his little fang, the ribbons on his hat swayed at the movement he made.

Third there was Basche but everyone called him Vash. He was a master sniper and came from the mountains. He's a little bit, scratch that, A QUITE stingy, but he always warms up to others that have managed to worm their ways into his heart including his little sister Lily who Liz absolutely adored. He grunted as a reply when Liz smiled at him. Out of the 3 Vash was her favorite since Alfred was a bit too alike to a certain albino she knew.*coughGilcough* Sometimes one is enough. Vladmir was way too much for her to handle she settled with drinking tea with Lily and Vash.

She jumped in surprise as something small landed on her so she reached up to grab it. When she saw what it was she blinked owlishly. It was...yellow.

''Whats this?''

"Well idiot. Did you already forget? This is Gilbird, idiot."

"DON'T CALL ME AN IDIOT!" Liz raged

"Well it takes an idiot to call another an idiot." Vladmir grinned

" Must be why you also call her an idiot." Vash rolled his eyes.

"Burnnnn" Alfred snickered at Vladmir who just turned red as the blood that vampires in his home country drank.

" Its already noon. We should head to Prussia now if we wish to restore hope to the subjects of Prussia."

And with that they set to The Kingdom of Prussia.

END OF CHAP 1


End file.
